


An Ghrian Éirí Amach

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bread, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Peeta agus arán nua.
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	An Ghrian Éirí Amach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sun Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419828) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



Is breá leis fós an boladh i ndorchadas na maidine.

Ní féidir am comhsheasmhacht a gheallúint.

Ag ardú mall agus órga, cosúil leis an ghrian.


End file.
